Andolights
Andolights are a new race of humans created nearly 2,000 years ago, evolved to using Mana, the energy that binds within living beings. Appearance and Biology Background and Social Structure Under the fair governance, people have enjoyed living a peaceful and affluent life. Whereas under former Emperor Jurai Icarusa, he viewed academia, sports, and artistic activities as prosperous. The people of the Miragi Empire are sagacious towards royalty and take pride in adoring the beautiful and popular Royal Family. The ability to use technology through Mana makes it possible to share information with the majority of humans by accessing the integrated system. As a result, people of the Empire of Miragi, deepen their mutual understanding of one another by leading each other to overcome problems such as war and discrimination. A utopia for civilization was built off of this power, causing inequality and poverty to not exist. Day-to-day quarantine officers crack down on discovering individuals who may be Norma. There is a law, and under that law, the Norma Management Code, Article 1, Section 3, allows identified individuals whom are Norma to be recognized as such (Norma #xxxx-xxx). This is the dark side of society, which makes such individuals disappear. However, they have not developed space travel or warp technology. At least not to the public, it has not been known. The Andolights have actually been the structural species that had formed the New Order, planning to rid the Universe of barbaric savage species to which they view as uncivilized degenerate monsters that would ruin their lives. However, it is learned that they were a new human race developed by the Creators 2,000 years ago, in order to correct the 'mistakes of the past'. Norma Norma is the name given to those who are born without the ability to use Mana. Like the Humans of Earth, they cannot use Mana and will destroy anything made out of Mana just simply by making physical contact with it. Unlike Ancient Humans, Norma can be born of parents that can use Mana and are an example of a genetic throwback to the time where all humans couldn't use Mana. Considered to be "Degenerate Monsters", Norma are able to break through Mana, and because of this they are feared as a dangerous presence that could destroy the social systems. Due in part because they can't accept Mana, they have to be constrained in childhood and isolated from society as soon as they are discovered. Day-to-day quarantine officers have cracked down on finding individuals who are Norma. Secretly, the Normas are used as Shocktroopers for the New Order, being slowly sent to their deaths. However, they are also known as the Godkillers, as they can fight and wound Andolights with weapons that resonate with whatever enables them to shatter through the Mana. Though the fact that they cannot use Mana is actually misinterpreted. They actually use what is known as Anti-Mana, which cancels out Mana, though it cannot be used the way Mana is. Evolution Ritual Abilities and Powers *'Mana Manipulation': In human form, they can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects, such as: **'Limited Reality-warping' **'Energy manipulation' **'Flight' **'Telekinesis' **'Object creation and dissipation' **'Opening portals' **'Repairing objects' **'Elemental manipulation' **'Telepathy' **'Dowsing' **'Memory Manipulation and Invisibility' In their true evolved forms, their vast powers allow Andolights to warp reality, survive in and fly across space, teleport themselves and others across space and dimensions, create a body of their choice, and can draw in mana from everything around them. They also have a degree of enhanced strength and durability, able to take big rocks and strong attacks without being hurt. *'Immortality': Fully Evolved Andolights are technically immortal, as they are able to change their age. The more mana an Andolight draws in, the more powerful the Andolight becomes. Known Andolights *'Angelice 'Angie' Icarus' - Former First Princess and Falcon fighter pilot/warrior *'Hexah' Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Galactic Alliance Races